


The Lie She Told Him

by Scarlett_Skylar



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Skylar/pseuds/Scarlett_Skylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica's only a baby when her parents are killed, and the Dark Bloods are involved, somehow. Jessica only wants to know the truth, but when she is sent to America to attend an elite high school, will she ever learn what really happened that night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

All characters are of my own creation, do not use without permission. I can be reached through this site.

 

Prologue:

 

July 28, 2000

 

“No! Please! She’s just a baby!” A frantic woman cried, tears smearing her makeup. She fell to her knees, blocking the door to the nursery in which her young daughter slept.

“Get out of my way, Roselyn. Ken has failed me for the last time, he knew this was his risk.” The tall man spoke, glaring as she refused to move from her spot. He had dark eyes, and long blond hair that fell down his back. He had a gash across his forehead and there is caked blood in his hair. Roselyn had known him very well many years ago, they had attended school together, his name is Jeremiah Falconer.  

He is the leader of the Dark Bloods. A group of elitists that are descended from royal blood, who believe that people of royal blood are superior to all other people.

“Please, she’s just a child!” the woman  pleaded, as tears continued to track down her cheeks.

“Move, or I can kill you in front of Ken as well.”

“My lord, please!” she cried, and he startled, and stopped to consider her.

“My lord?” He repeated, looking at her curiously.

“Jessica… she… she is not a Copperson.”

Jeremiah stared at her coolly, “You had an affair?”

“Yes, Lord Falconer.”

“What is she then? A commoners brat?”

“Her father is King, my lord.” His emotions crossed his face in rapid succession before landing on shock.

“King? My right hand? He is her father?”

“Yes, I will do anything you require of me to prove this, my lord.” She said to him, her tears slowing, and a repressed hope crossed her face.

“Does King know about this? I am aware you had a rather disastrous falling out.” He asked as he gestured for her to rise.

“He is unaware my lord.”

“I will see the child.” Jeremiah spoke finally, with a tone that clearly stated that he would accept no other actions.

Roselyn stood, and opened the door, crossing the room to the crib of her slumbering daughter, and when Jeremiah reached the side as well she cautiously lifted her, which caused the young baby to awaken.

Her eyes opened slowly, bright blue orbs blinking sleepily at her mother, and the strange man with her. Jeremiah took the child in his arms, with a practiced ease that silently surprised Roselyn.

“She has her father’s hair.” He spoke after a moment, “And your eyes.” He finished as he looked again at Roselyn. “I will need no further proof. The resemblance is so strong it will not be needed. Shall I presume that you do not wish me to inform King of this?”

“I would appreciate that, Lord Falconer.”

“Rest easy tonight, Lady Jones. Copperson will be dealt with you and your daughter will be left in peace. I do expect, when the child is older, that King be told of her existence.”

“Yes, my lord.”

* * *

 

“One day, little Jess, you will meet your birth father, people always call him by his surname, King; his name is Scott though. He’d love to know about you, but…”

Roselyn cut short when the door slammed open and rebounded off the wall, leave a dent in the drywall.

“You stupid whore! You had an affair with King! I heard you!”

“Ken! When did you get home?”

“That’s all you got to say for yourself?” He roared, then two things occurred to Roselyn, One. Ken was very drunk. Two. He was going to kill her. His hand was already reaching for his gun, and the last thought she had before she heard the shot ring through the air was, _please, not Jessica._

* * *

 

Scott King was sitting at the desk in his home office when his cell phone began to ring, he sighed annoyed at being interrupted, again.

He picked up the sleek black phone and felt a spike of dread hit him.

“This is King.”

_“There’s been an incident. I need you at the Copperson residence immediately.”_

“What’s happened, Wyatt?”

_“You need to hurry.”_

The dread transformed into straight panic. “What the fuck happened?!”

_“Roselyn is dead, Scott. I don’t know what happened exactly, but Ken killed her . Lord Falconer is waiting for you to help deal with him. We all know you were close… before.”_

“I’ll be there soon.” He said before disconnecting the call. His whole body was numb, and he was merely functioning on autopilot. He grabbed his pistol, and his backup weapon, before also retrieving a briefcase that was full of knives and other such implements. He was going to make Ken bleed. He would regret the day he ever set eyes on Roselyn Jones; and he would further regret the day he heard the name King.

Scott King walked in a daze to his car, an 1999 Chrysler 300M. The briefcase hit the passenger seat with a thud, and Scott, most commonly known as King, took off towards the Copperson residence, praying that maybe Wyatt was wrong, maybe Roselyn was still with them.

The car took the curve and turns like they were nothing, King pushing the engine, a mad dash across the city to reach his destination.

The breaks screamed in protest when he slammed onto them, as he rounded the last corner, and he felt his insides go ice cold. There were no less than four of his colleagues already on the scene, King stepped out of the car, his sunglasses sliding down his thin nose. He shoved them back up before striding into the house, briefcase in hand.

What he found did not shock him in the least. Ken Copperson, the failure, was tied to a wooden kitchen chair. He was covered in bruises, and open wounds, but regardless the man must have known he was going to die, as the words he was screaming was enough to get him killed regardless of the fact that he was already sentenced to death.

“The whore had an affair! She deserved to die for the disgrace!”

“You dare speak of a lady of the court in such a manner?” King spoke, his voice stilling everyone in the room. “You are nothing but a commoner. Your place as a member of the Dark Bloods was only secured by the fact that Jeffery and Evelin Jones forced Roselyn into marrying you. What they thought they would get from gutter trash like you, I will never know.” He continued as he opened the briefcase and handed over a custom Kanata knife that he had been given during his induction to the Dark Bloods. The blade was covered in a black sheen, that everyone present knew was due to the slow acting poison that coated the blade.

Ken’s eyes widened as King approached, he knew what that blade was, everyone did, and he knew he was going to die, a very slow, excruciating death.

Ken’s screams only began to fade hours later, when the life finally went out of his eyes. King stepped back and began to methodically clean his knives without a word to his companions.

“We don’t know what happened to Jessica. When the cops arrived she was gone, and Ken just said that he had dealt with her.”

King frowned and nodded, “That’s two lady’s lost tonight then.” His tone seemed rather cool, but his close ally, Wyatt knew better. He knew that King truly loved Roselyn, and her daughter by extension.

“I’m afraid so, friend.”

* * *

 

End of prologue… in the next chapter we find out what happened to Jessica….


	2. Acceptance

All characters are of my own creation, do not use without permission. I can be reached through this site.

 

Chapter 2: The acceptance

 

* * *

 

September 25, 2000

“Maria, who is this young babe? She was not here when I came by last.”

“Oh, yes, she was brought to us in July. The man that dropped her off only said she was a common brat with no father and a whore mother! It was terrible. The little babe just kept crying, and screaming for days. I fear that man did something to her mother though, he was enraged and covered in blood, dead drunk I think.” She sounded so sad, that the elder woman’s heart broke for the young child. It was always tragic when a young one lost a parent, but to be simply thrown to the side in such a manner, was depressing.

“That’s horrendous! The peace keepers did nothing?”

“They did not know who she or he was. They said we could contact the Lords, but I do not think he was the kind of man that would be accepted into their circle; so I did not wish to waste Lord Falconers time.”

“No, a man that acts in that manner has no place in the courts or the Dark Bloods. Did he leave no name?”

“No, but she had on a shirt that said ‘mommy’s little Jessica’, so that’s what we’ve been calling her.”

“I see. Will she be staying here?”

“No, she will be going to Director Giovanna’s home in France. She expressed a special interest when we talked to her about this little one.”

The older woman nodded, a small smile curling her thin lips, “Gio always has a good eye. We can expect this one will be special, a great woman.”

“I hope so.”

* * *

 

June 15, 2015

 

“Jessica.” A soft melodic voice called to a young woman sitting on an oversized plush chair. The teenager looked up and smiled, her slate colored eyes shining in the sun on the cool Saturday morning. They were a very unique and striking feature, that always caught a person off guard when they first met Jessica Petit.

“Yes, Mrs. Jordan?” Jessica asked as she looked up at the woman, who was stern but very enjoyable to speak with; especially if you were having troubles of any kind.

“Director Carter needs to see you now.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jessica said as she rapidly gathered her phone and book from the table that was next to her, before standing and politely following her to the office.

Jordan smiled fondly, Jessica was one of the eldest that lived here, as a ward, but she was matured even further. She had had a long life, being abandoned at such a young age, she had lived in France most of her life; even though she was born in America.

“I’ll leave you to it,” she said over her shoulder to the young girl, “Good luck.”

“Thank you Mrs. Jordan.” She heard Jessica say softly.

She turned towards the thick oak wood door, and knocked firmly three times. She waited for exactly fifteen seconds before she heard Mrs. Giovanna Carter calling for her to come in.

She walked in and curtseyed as she had always been taught, “Miss Petit, please come sit.”

“Thank you Lady Gio.”

Lady Giovanna Carter, was the director of the French Home for Lost Souls, was a wise woman that had knowledge far beyond her years.

“Please take a seat, we are waiting on Mister Voclain to join us.”

“Oh, of course ma’am.”

Jessica sat down in one of the soft leather chairs positioned in front of the desk. There was only a few moments before there was another knock on the door, and Gino Volcain entered with a smile.

“Good morning Lady Gio, Jessica.”

“’Morning Gino.” Jessica said grinning at her long-time friend. He took his seat next to her and they both turned to face Lady Gio, who was smiling as well.

“It is a momentous day, for both of you. You have both been accepted into the Falconer Academy of California.”

Jessica felt a shot of excitement fly through her. Falconer Academy had a very low acceptance rate for anyone that was not the child of the Lord or Lady’s of the court. Or the Dark Bloods.

Gino looked to be feeling the same, when they had applied neither of them expected to be accepted. Especially since they were both orphans, although they both knew Gino had a better chance since the Voclain name was connected to the royal blood that the Dark Bloods were always boasting about. However, Gino’s blood was greatly diluted, and Voclain was his mother’s maiden name, his father died before he was born, and Gino knew nothing about him.

“A representative of the court, and the Dark Bloods, will be here to accompany you both to Mount Shasta, California; where you will be set up in the dorms there. You both will be set up in single rooms, since your application was approved by Lord Falconer himself.”

The two teens shared a surprised look, Lord Falconer was the leader of the Dark Bloods. What would he want with two common children like them?

“He will be there to meet you when you arrive at the school. The man meeting you here will be, let me see…” she shifted through a handful of papers, before finding what she was looking for. “He goes by his surname, King, and he is Lord Falconers second hand. You will be leaving with him on July 15th.”

_One month away._

“Do you have any questions?”

Jessica looked at Gino, “I do.” He spoke after a moment of consideration.

She nodded to him, giving him permission to speak, “Our expenses, for the rooms, tuition, books, and just the daily things like food or personal items?”

“All of those are covered, and you will receive an allowance every month for your personal items. King will have all the details for you when he arrives. I know you both have some money saved from your part time work during the summers, and you are free to withdraw it and take it with you if you like, or you can leave it in savings. However, since you will be staying in America during the summers as well, I personally suggest you take it with you, and you can set up an account there when you arrive. I know this is a lot to take in, but any other questions?”

“Not right now.” Jessica said softly, her mind racing with all the information. Gino nodded silently, looking pensive.

“Your both dismissed.”

“Thank you, Lady Gio.”

* * *

July 15, 2015

6:00 AM

 

“You both have all your things? Clothes, passports, personal items? Did you make it to the bank?”

“Yes, Mrs. Jordan.” Gino said with a huge grin despite the early hour, Jessica just nodded as she clung to her hot chocolate. Truly, neither of them had very many personal belongings. Jessica’s most valuable thing is her laptop. It was a newer model, that had been a gift from Lady Gio, Gino had gotten a similar one, since they were accepted into such a good school.

Jessica loved it. It was much faster than the one she had previously, and it made getting things done much faster. She climbed into the back seat next to Gino, and buckled in. The airport where they were meeting Mister King was only a half hour drive, but they wanted to get their early for all the security checks.

The drive was quiet with the early hour, and they arrived at the airport at 6:20, a full two and a half hours before the flight left.  Jessica was in a pair of loose grey lounge pants, and a white tank top, with a very thin red jacket over it; Mrs. Jordan had warned them to dress for comfort because flights this long could take a toll on a person. Gino was dressed in jeans and a grey t-shirt, he had a coffee in hand, but he was normally a very early riser.

Mrs. Jordan walked with them to the terminal with a man carting their luggage for them trailing behind, when they arrived the area was nearly empty. They did notice a man right away, because of his height alone, he stood over 6 foot tall, and he had blond hair. His eyes were covered by sunglasses but he was looking around the area, and when his head turned in their direction he walked straight towards them. He wore a pair of black jeans, and a red button-up shirt, that had the emblem for the Dark Bloods on the collar.

“Good morning. Are you Lady Jordan Carenstein?”

“Indeed. You must be King. It is nice to finally meet you.”

“Yes, so this is Gino and Jessica?”

“It’s nice to meet you Lord King.” Gino spoke with a smooth tone, unexpected for a man of his age, and bowing at the waist as was the protocol for a commoner meeting a royal. “I am Gino Voclain.”

Jessica quickly moved to copy Gino, “I am Jessica Petit. It is a pleasure to meet you, my Lord.”

“Rise, there is no need for that. You are both my wards from now until the time we meet with Lord Falconer. Let us get you both checked in.” He led them to a counter under a sign that said Special Priority Services. “Hello. How may I help you?”

“I have three seats registered under Scott King.” The woman at the counter smiled and began typing, and she smiled at the screen before looking up.

“Yes, three for first class in a suite. May I see your ID’s and passports?” King handed his over, before waving his hand for Gino and Jessica to do the same. Mrs. Jordan was standing back with a smile, watching the exchange. The lady behind the counter began to scan the documents and handed them all back to King, who handed them to Gino as he continued to talk to her.

“Would either of you like to keep something on board to do?” King asked, as he looked at Gino who held up his sketchbook and pens, and Jessica hesitated, before asking, “Can I take my laptop?”

“Of course!” The attendant said with a grin, “Is that all? Okay! I’ll get the rest of these checked then!” She went through the process very quickly, before handing King the tickets and he nodded to her.

“All done. You two ready to get on the plane?”

Gino grinned and nodded, and Jessica turned to Mrs. Jordan, “Thank you for everything.” She smiled and said goodbye and walked away.

 

Now, they were left alone, with a man they just met, to go to a country neither had seen since they were born.

 

 


End file.
